Endless Story
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Me espere com uma garrafa de sakê amanha a noite, acredite... eu voltarei para você. Adeus, Tsunade. - Jiraiya & Tsunade - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Shikamaru já beijou a Temari? oÕ Não? Pois é... **Naruto ainda não me pertence**. xD

**N/A:** Pois é, eu sou bem atrasada... Mas quando eu acabei de ler o mangá (semana passada), eu fiquei tão abalada com alguns fatos que eu pensei: Preciso fazer uma drama de JiraTsu o mais rápido possível! Então... cá está!

**Avisos:** Em _itálico_ são as lembranças dela ok?

Spoiler do mangá 380 em diante! Não me responsabilizo caso você não tenha lido! xD

Não foi mandado para a minha beta **(L~** desculpe caso tenha algum erro...

A música apenas me inspirou, isso não é uma song.

* * *

**If you haven't changed your mind, / **_Se você não mudou de idéia_**  
Soba ni ite hoshii yo tonight / **_Quero que fique do meu lado essa noite_  
**Tsuyogaru koto ni tsukareta no / **_Me cansei das coisas que me fortaleciam_  
**Osanasugita no everytime I think about you baby /** _Fico infantil demais, toda vez que penso em você, amor. _  
**Ima nara ieru I miss you / **_Agora posso dizer que eu sinto a sua falta_  
**It is hard to say I'm sorry /** _E é tão difícil de dizer me desculpe_

(Endless Story_Yuna Ito)

* * *

_Endless Story,_

**TsunadexJiraiya**

**

* * *

  
**

- Seu idiota...

Escorada na parede, sentiu as lágrimas caírem pela primeira vez naquele dia. Como poderia ter aceitado um trabalho como aquele onde tinha que esconder suas emoções? Se ela não tivesse aceitado, talvez ele teria sido Hokage, e como tal, jamais deixaria ninguém sair para uma missão tão arriscada...

" _Se ele fosse o quinto Hokage... ele nunca deixaria você ir para uma missão dessas..."_

Mas agora não era hora para isso era? Não adiantava procurar desculpas, nem ficar se culpando. Se a culpa é dela? Ela pensava que sim, mas o que poderia ter dito a ele para impedi-lo? Ele havia prometido voltar, ela havia apostado... Droga! Finalmente ela ganhou uma aposta contra ele... e que aposta...

_- Tenho certeza que Jiraiya está bem... Quer dizer, é ele... - Disse Shizune vacilante._

_- Ele não vai voltar - Disse ela com um sorriso fraco, enquanto olhava para a chuva que caia lá fora._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu fiz uma aposta com isso. Porque minhas apostas estão sempre erradas. - Ela sorriu. _

As lágrimas passaram a cair com mais intensidade, fazendo as costas da Senju tremerem. Os joelhos de repente pareceram-lhe fracos, e não demorou muito para ela desabar no chão. Ajoelhada, acabou chorando mais ainda. Na garganta, um nó. Na cabeça, a pergunta: Porque havia deixado ele ir?

_- Sozinho? É muito perigoso... _

_Olhou para o homem a sua frente que terminava de tomar sua dose de sakê. Assim que o fez, ele olhou para ela com mais um daqueles olhares que apenas ele sabia dar._

_- Eu sou um dos sannins da folha. Você sabe o que significa, certo?_

_Ele deu um sorriso inclinado fazendo as bochechas da loira ruborizarem levemente. Sim, ela sabia o quer era ser uma sannin, e talvez por esse motivo ela tinha tanto medo que ele fosse._

_- Mesmo linda do jeito que você é, você já tem cinqüenta anos... Me entristece pensar em como o seu amor por aqueles que a morte lhe tirou fica guardado em você... Mesmo que signifique que com isso, o sentimento aumente. Isso não é de todo mal..._

_Ela o olhou séria, mas logo depois de seu olhar ser correspondido, ela passou a fitar o copinho em sua mão. Ela sabia onde tudo aquilo ia chegar..._

_- Agora, o meu trabalho é dar à próxima geração um bom exemplo. Por eles, eu colocarei minha vida em risco para que não parem de sorrir._

_Ela o olhou comovida, sentindo um leve mal estar; como Hokage, nunca havia dito uma frase tão bela como aquela._

_- Claro que faço isso mais para que __**o seu**__ sorriso não se apague... _

_- Você continua o mesmo apesar de todos esses anos... – Murmurou ela de forma cansada, ouvindo em seguida, a gargalhada tão deliciosa dele._

Sentiu a cabeça latejar e aos poucos, com a ajuda da parede, conseguiu ficar de pé. Apoiou as costas e a cabeça nesta, e assim que a leve tontura passou, com os dedos secou o rosto. A idéia que nunca mais ouviria aquela risada, que nunca mais ouviria seus elogios... era terrivelmente assustadora pra ela. Precisava dormir, esquecer um pouco a maldita crise que estava preste a explodir...

"_... Levar um fora sempre torna um homem mais forte. Mas homens não foram destinados a procurar a felicidade..."_

Ele sempre bancava o durão perto dela. Respirou fundo e continuou a andar com passos lentos. Se ele voltasse, não teria de se preocupar mais com isso. Ele não precisaria mais bancar o durão com ela... Quando sentiu os olhos ameaçarem a trair novamente, correu o máximo que suas pernas deixavam.

Chegando no seu quarto, que ficava no mesmo prédio em que trabalhava, apenas retirou o kimono verde o largando no chão. Sentou na cama e tirou as sandálias de salto alto, aproveitando para massagear os pés. Assim que o fez, largou seu peso no colchão, deitando de uma só vez. Fitando o teto, na penumbra ainda, ouviu barulho de passos rápidos. Fechou os olhos já pressentindo quem seria.

- Tsunade-sama, está tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não... – Ela fungou alto, e virou de bruços - vá dormir, Shizune.

A aprendiz com o coração apertado, saiu do cômodo fechando a porta. A pouca luz que entrava no quarto devido ao corredor, sumiu. Ela percebendo isso se levantou com os olhos ardendo. Puxou a cortina e abriu um pouco a janela deixando a lua iluminar uma parcela de si; era noite de lua cheia.

_Com inúmeros ferimentos, ele retornava a vila. Em seu rosto, um semblante triste e cansado; era óbvio que ele havia falhado. Ela mal se importou com os livros que carregava, pois quando o avistou, largou todos no chão rapidamente. Correu o máximo que conseguia, até parar na sua frente. O sorriso que ela tanto gostava de admirar, que tanto a animava, não estava lá. _

_- Vamos, vou curar esses machucados..._

_Ela disse, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Calado, ele a seguiu até um banco que ficava de frente a um pequeno lago. Sentou, a vendo concentrar chakra nas mãos, esforçando-se para lhe curar braços e costas. A garota não quis tocar no assunto, mas sabia que Orochimaru não voltaria. Quando viu que os ossos fraturados já estavam normais, respirou fundo e sentou do seu lado. Viu que ele ainda tinha alguns machucados no rosto, por isso segurou-lhe o queixo e com cuidado, passou a ponta dos dedos nas suas bochechas._

_- Eu falhei..._

_Disse ele deixando uma única lagrima solitária correr do seu olho. Ela aproveitando que estava com as mãos no seu rosto, a enxugou com o polegar fazendo-lhe uma leve caricia. _

_- Não se culpe... _

_- Pelo menos ainda tenho você. _

_Ele sorriu a deixando embaraçada. Rindo um pouco também, ela encostou-se totalmente no banco, olhando pro céu. Acompanhada de inúmeras estrelas, a lua brilhava intensamente no céu. Lua cheia._

- Mas que droga...

As lágrimas que antes haviam cessado voltaram com mais força ainda. Eles eram jovens naquela época, e ela havia acabado de perder Dan. Respirou fundo tentando tranqüilizar-se; era isso então? A vida gostava de zombar dela? Suspirou cansada. Precisava perder todos que amava? _Nawaki... Dan... Jiraiya..._ Abaixou a cabeça tristemente e passou a mão pelos cabelos os soltando. Quando uma brisa mais forte bateu pelo seu rosto, ela sentiu os fios loiros balançarem com calma. Sorriu fracamente.

_- Porque você não solta os cabelos?_

_Ela o olhou com reprovação já que não tinha a resposta. Ele sorriu, e rápido como sempre, tirou-lhe as amarras, deixando assim as madeixas loiras soltas. _

_- Idiota! Porque vo..._

_- Fica ainda mais bonita quando seu cabelo dança com o vento..._

Eles eram adolescentes na época. Ainda eram treinados pelo Sandaime Hokage, e tinham em mente uma única certeza: odiavam-se. Mas naquele dia em especial, ela reparou que pela primeira vez, o sorriso dele não parecia irritante. Foi a primeira vez que ela constatou um fato que, muitas mulheres já sabiam: Jiraiya quando queria, conseguia desarmar a mulher mais perigosa com aquele sorriso.

Caminhou lentamente até a beirada da cama. Sentou ali, e abriu a gaveta do seu criado. Dali de dentro, retirou uma pequena caixa. Abriu-a, e com os dedos trêmulos procurou dentre as inúmeras fotos, uma em especial. Assim que achou a foto, mirou o rosto dele. Feliz, com os cabelos brancos espetados, mas não tão longos... As marcas tão típicas nos olhos, e o sorriso traquino. Ela do lado dele, não sorria. Olhava para ele com semblante furioso; ambos com uma garrafa de sakê nas mãos, e ele com a mão que sobrava segurando sua cintura. Ela acabou sorrindo ao lembrar daquele dia.

_Mais uma missão concluída com sucesso para o time incompleto de sannis de Konoha. Foi logo depois da fuga de Orochimaru, e eles ainda estavam abalados. Mesmo assim, não podiam recusar uma missão rank-S. Era uma tarde quente, e na vila em que passavam, estava tendo um festival. _

_- Sakê?_

_A pergunta pareceu extremamente inútil, afinal, ele sabia que ela queria. Rindo, ambos caminharam até o bar comprando duas garrafinhas. Como tinham de chegar antes do anoitecer, não pararam para tomá-las ali._

_- Que casal maravilhoso! – Disse uma voz atrás deles - Aceitam uma foto?  
_

_Ela pensou em recusar, dizer que não eram um casal e bater no fotógrafo por imaginar aquilo. Mas, rápido como sempre era, Jiraiya soltou os cabelos dela já a puxando pela cintura. Ela o olhou com raiva e ia gritar com ele quando olhou para cima e o viu sorrindo abertamente. _

_- Aqui está! Obrigado!_

_- Veja Tsunade, não ficou ruim... – Disse ele enquanto estendia uma das cópias para ela – Eu assino a sua depois... Quem sabe no futuro você ganha uma grana com isso?_

_- Idiota..._

Ela passou lentamente os dedos sobre ele na superfície da foto, aproveitando para secar mais uma insistente lágrima que havia caído ali. Trêmula, virou a foto. _"Aposto que você não irá jogar isso fora. Com amor do__** seu, **__Jiraiya"._ Sorriu e acabou se convencendo que foi com ele que havia passado a maioria dos melhores momentos da sua vida. Passou a mão sobre os lábios e fechou os olhos.

_- Por favor, me perdoe por isso... _

_Depois da frase dita com uma voz calma e tranqüila, ele apenas inclinou-se na direção dela a beijando levemente sobre os lábios. A garota que até então estava sem reação, quando sentiu as mãos dele na sua cintura fechou os olhos se entregando totalmente. _

_Os lábios dele eram grossos e quentes, a faziam perder momentaneamente a razão. Quando ela permitiu a passagem da língua dele, viu o beijo se transformar numa coisa totalmente sôfrega. As mãos dela que antes estavam paradas, subiram pelo tronco dele por dentro da camisa, arranhando todo o abdômen trabalhado do ninja. As mãos dele desceram para os quadris, a puxando cada vez mais para perto._

_- Eu te... - Começou ele, quando foi impedido por ela que começava a beijar seu pescoço. Ela não queria, e não podia escutar aquela frase. Talvez por isso, ela mal se importou de seguir ele até um beco próximo dali, onde podiam terminar a sessão de beijos._

Sorrindo, ela abaixou-se abrindo a ultima gaveta do seu criado. Retirou de lá de dentro, uma das duas garrafas de sakê que havia posto ali naquela manhã. A outra seria dele caso fosse visitá-la quando chegasse da missão... Triste, abriu a garrafa e virou de uma só vez. A garganta ardeu, mas ela num parou de beber...

_Antes que ela tentasse raciocinar rápido para ver o que estava acontecendo, Jiraiya já estava a puxando pela escada em direção ao quarto dele.Não que ela não tenha percebido as verdadeiras intenções dele quando a levou para beber, mas é que apenas pensou que aquilo não aconteceria justo na noite em que se reencontraram depois de anos._

_Não tinha como fugir dos lábios dele, que trabalhavam em beijar cada pedaço do seu pescoço. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, apenas foi a empurrando para trás tentando na penumbra, achar a cama. Quando deitaram-se, ele por cima dela, beijaram-se ainda mais intensamente. Não ia ter volta. _

Quando acabou o sakê, uma pergunta começou a vagar em sua mente... Não que ela nunca tenha reparado, afinal, foi muito tempo de convivência... Mas porque ele sempre era tão pessimista? Jiraiya quando se despedia de um amigo, não dizia 'Até logo', mas sim 'Adeus'.

_- Estou saindo da vila. Levarei Shizune comigo. _

_Ele a olhou com um semblante entristecido, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas virou de costas olhando para o interior da vila. Estavam de pé sobre o grande muro que ficava em volta de Konoha. Ela apoiada com os braços na grade,olhava para a floresta a sua frente._

_- Você já cogitou a idéia de conhecer novos países? _

_Ele continuou sem responder. O sol já ia sumindo lá longe, junto com a esperança dela que apenas queria que a amizade deles não sumisse com a sua partida. Arriscou olhar para trás, e viu que ele continuava a mirar a vila, mal se dando o trabalho de olhá-la nos olhos. Ela sentiu um leve nó na garganta e segurou o braço dele._

_- Jiraiya... _

_- E no final, eu vou ficar sozinho não é?  
_

_Ela encolheu-se e o largou por alguns instantes. Abraçou os próprios braços, e corou levemente quando viu virar-se na sua direção. _

_- Isso é uma despedida? _

_Ela permaneceu quieta e acabou encostando-se totalmente na grade dali. Ele deu dois passos vacilantes ficando a sua frente. Olhou para baixo apenas vendo os cabelos loiros, afinal ela era bem mais baixa do que ele. Sem esperar, apenas a sentiu lhe puxar para um abraço, que sem hesitar, correspondeu._

_- Adeus, Hime. _

_Ela o apertou com mais força, escondendo seu rosto no seu peito. Ele meio entristecido, só teve forças para acariciar-lhe os cabelos de leve. Ficaram ali por minutos, horas... não sabiam. Ele apenas se deu conta do que acontecia a sua volta quando ela, vacilante, ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés depositando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. _

_- Até logo, Jiraiya._

Ela ainda abalada com todas as lembranças, largou a garrafa de sakê no chão. Virou o corpo para a cama, e deitou-se ali. Puxou um dos travesseiros e o abraçou com força. Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da última frase que ouviu dele, do último 'Adeus'...

_- É melhor eu ir agora... Se Naruto me ver, tentará ir comigo... Investigações sobre a Akatsuki sempre o deixa agitado...  
_

_Ela apenas sorriu para ele, se retirando do bar ao seu lado. Ele espreguiçou-se sob o olhar atento dela. _

_- Me espere com uma garrafa de sakê amanha a noite, acredite... eu voltarei para você. – Disse ele sorrindo – Adeus, Tsunade. _

Abraçou com ainda mais força o travesseiro, fechando os olhos com força. _"Até logo, Jiraiya..."._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **Eu queria fazer um drama'zão, mas não sei se ficou do jeito que eu queria. x)

Se você chegou até aqui, obrigada! Agora **me deixe uma review**? Vaai, nem demora tanto assim! usheheshueuhesuhess =D

**kissus, jyyaane!**


End file.
